


Painful Memories | A Luminescent Wings Oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galactic Writing, Gen, I can't write Grian in character, I got bored, Keyboard Smash, Oneshot, Personas only just in case, Possible Spoilers, Prepare your translators, Probably wont be canon compliant, This is trashy xd, This isnt relationship based, Universe library?, Watchers but its not actually mentioned, Why Did I Write This?, X is mentioned lol, afbhskgsdbguisrbgishdg, i can't tag, or any of the hermits in fact, pewpewpew, probably, read the main book please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the events of Season Seven, Season Eight wasn't created. Zika didn't know what to do with herself. Hermitcraft was her home, and now she was cut off from it. All the Hermits were.Sure, she had responsibilities.She guarded the library of the universe.She lived in a small village that she had to take care of.Zika felt lost, until Grian handed her a letter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Painful Memories | A Luminescent Wings Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiiii! I wrote an entire oneshot about the events after season 7 instead of working on the main book (Luminescent Wings, check the series thing)
> 
> So uh yeah. Spoilers? Maybe? Probably not but ok

Shoes tapped against the cobblestone floor. Silvery, intricate engravings were left behind where the person stepped. A white cloak flowed out from behind them majestically, accompanied by purple folded wings. They had knee-long, ebony black hair that faded into silver. It was tied into a braid. They continued walking through the halls, finally reaching a door. They directed a small ball of silver magic at it, revealing a large library. The place was dim, the only light being an occasional lamp and the glow of magic. Magic was everywhere, both calming and panicked.

The person with ebony hair sighed, and unclasped their cloak, hanging it on the nearby coat hanger. They extended their wings to their full wingspan, just barely touching the ground. They closed their eyes, and finally opened them again. The figure turned their head to look at the room, hair following and almost hitting their wings. They appeared to be a woman, and looked relatively young. Three sapphire strands stood out from the mess of ebony hair. One of her eyes was hidden behind her hair, but a mauve eye was still visible. It glowed slightly, seeming to signal magic. The woman passed many aisles of books, each one slightly glowing a different color. She finally reached the back of the library, eyes landing on a specific aisle. It was marked with a golden plaque with intricate lettering that was labeled with “Hᒷ∷ᒲ╎ℸ ̣ ᓵ∷ᔑ⎓ℸ ̣” The Galactic word glowed silver as the woman walked towards the aisle, finger tracing over the many books, each of the titles in Galactic.

Sᒷᔑᓭ𝙹リ 1.

Sᒷᔑᓭ𝙹リ 2.

Sᒷᔑᓭ𝙹リ 3.

Sᒷᔑᓭ𝙹リ 4.

Sᒷᔑᓭ𝙹リ 5.

Sᒷᔑᓭ𝙹リ 6.

Sᒷᔑᓭ𝙹リ 7.

There were many more titles among the shelves, most of them undecipherable.

The second shelf on the other held many alternate universes, each of them interesting and works of art.

Aリ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ uリ╎⍊ᒷ∷ᓭᒷ s⍑╎⎓ℸ ̣ ᓭ.

S𝙹ᒲᒷ𝙹リᒷ リᔑᒲᒷ↸ xᒷꖎᑑ⚍ᔑ.

Sリᔑ!¡ᓭ⍑𝙹ℸ ̣.

A sᒲᔑꖎꖎ c⍑ᔑリᓵᒷ ᔑℸ ̣ rᒷ↸ᒷᒲ!¡ℸ ̣ ╎𝙹リ.

T⍑ᒷ c𝙹↸╎リ⊣ c𝙹リ⚍リ↸∷⚍ᒲ.

F∷𝙹ᓭℸ ̣ ʖ╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ.

W⍑ᔑℸ ̣ ╎ᓭ h𝙹ᒲᒷ.

Many more lined the shelves, each with respective Galactic titles.

The woman stopped at a book, taking it off the shelf. The cover was a beautiful gold, white Galactic lettering on the front of it. An outline of two white wings were etched into the front, glowing silver. The woman looked over the cover, almost crying.

Hᒷ∷ᒲ╎ℸ ̣ ᓵ∷ᔑ⎓ℸ ̣ 7.

It was a title she was familiar with, one that brought heavy nostalgia. If some other guardian read it, it would be relatively normal, but this certain book was special to her. It was one she had shaped and helped create herself. The winged woman opened it, pages thin between her fingers. The book was in Galactic as well, accompanied by occasional illustrations. This was a book she had read many times over, one she knew by heart. Not that far in, she was struggling to hold in tears, nostalgia hitting her like a speeding train.

“Zika?”

A voice distracted her from her thoughts. The woman closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

“Yes?” She answered, eyes landing on a second winged figure, wearing a crimson sweater. The sleeves were quite long, almost covering his hands. His brown hair was fluffy as usual, white wings folded against his back. Tiny golden feathers were scattered among the wings, shimmering ever so slightly. His eyes were an extremely dark gray, almost black.

“Are you crying about the Season 7 book again?” He asked.

“What- no! No. I’m definitely not, Grian. I’m fine.” The woman answered, eyes narrowing a little bit.

“If you say so, Zika.” The short man sighed.

“You know… It’s been about a year. A year since I experienced the best thing in my life.” Zika walked up to Grian, hair almost revealing her covered eye.

“I just.. I…” She stuttered, trying to maintain her composure and ultimately failing. Tears started to flow down her face. Zika was almost immediately met with a hug from Grian. She returned it, crying into his shoulder.

A few minutes passed before Zika finally stopped crying, finally getting over her current state of mind. The two stepped away, Grian’s concern flaring.

“Feeling better?” He asked.

“Yeah…” She answered, wiping her visible eye.

Grian smiled. It honestly hurt to see the girl have emotional breakdowns almost weekly, and he always felt better when she got over it.

The two stood there in comfortable silence for a few moments.

“So uh, we got mail. You might want to see it,” Grian smiled and handed Zika an intricate envelope. It was a cream color, a red seal on the front. The seal had an “8” engraved in it.

“Is this..?” She asked, opening the envelope. Upon seeing the contents, she almost cried again.

**"Dear Zika_Rxse,**

**You have been formally invited to the Hermitcraft season 8 server. I’m very sorry for such a long wait, but I have finally set up the world. The IP address is [redacted]. The season will start in about a week from now. We hope to see you there!**

**-Xisumavoid"**

“Season eight?” She choked. It had been so long since she had even seen a Hermitcraft server. About a year, in fact.

“Yep! I got my invite as well. I was going to give you the letter a few days ago but-”

Grian replied, envelope appearing in his hand.

“Grian, You’re saying We got this DAYS AGO and you told me WHEN I HAD A FREAKING EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN?!” Zika sighed.

“Please don’t kill me!” Grian yelled, running out of the library and taking off to the sky outside.

“Grian I SWEAR-” Zika followed the gremlin, closing the library door behind her.

Once she was outside at the platform, she took a moment to smile. New memories were going to be created. She would experience more shenanigans, more builds, more fun, and strengthened friendships.

Zika spread her wings wide, taking off to the sky, only leaving her footprints behind.

She was finally going home.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored lol
> 
> I'll go now


End file.
